malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Scam
Spam Offer (Scam)]] .]] A scam is when users are offered something for free e.g. (free lottery, slots, and/or casino spin, game currency generators) or told to install a product, but the product is fake or a rogue software. Sometimes the user will be told to complete a survey or install another program to obtain the wanted item. Some scams may install adware on the user's computer and/or infect it with viruses. An common example of scams is rogue antiviruses. Types of scams Gift Card Scams Gift Card Scams are scam or phishing websites that display messages similar to "Collect 100 points to win $1000 Amazon gift card", or for other popular retailers, like Swagbucks, Starbucks, Coke, Dove, Google Play, Visa, Paypal, Xbox, PSN, Steam, BJ's Restaurants, Diana, Ebay, Roblox, Bloons Monkey Money, or even iTunes. Google Play Gift Card Scams Google Play Gift Card Scams happen when users want some special power-ups in games like Block Puzzle. The users want a gift card code, so they go to a Google Play Gift Card Generator that looks like from Google Play, but it's a scam. Then, they ask for credit card numbers and car insurance, then the users never get the code. They get the code, but it's always invalid. Xbox Gift Card Scams Xbox Gift Card Scams happen when users want extra powerups (like cars) in games like Forza Motorsport 8 and other similar games. Then, they go to a Xbox Gift Card Generator that looks like from Xbox, but it's a spam offer, or a scam. Then, they will always ask for credit card numbers and car insurance, then the users never get the code. They get the code, but it's always invalid. Steam Gift Card Scams Steam Gift Card Scams happen when users want fancy games (like Bloons Tower Defense 6) and they don't have money and get a generator. So, users go to a Steam Gift Card Generator that looks like from Steam but it's a scam. They get a fake gift card code by giving credit card numbers and they get even poorer! Skype Gift Card Scams Skype Gift Card Scams happen when users want to talk to their family (like great-great-grandfather's great-nephew), and they don't have any money of their own. They go to a Skype Gift Card Generator and then they get asked about their experience in 000.exe and rogue antiviruses. Then, the user is a victim because they get a fake code or sometimes they even never get the code! Windows Gift Card Scams A user may want a Xbox real sweepstakes entry but he doesn't have money. Then, the user wants a Windows Gift Card for free. So, he goes to a Windows Gift Card Generator and then the scammer asks for game experience and drunk gambling nonsense. Such offers can make the user a victim, or get a fake code. Microsoft Gift Card Scams A user wants Free Microsoft Rewards Points (the only way to get free gift cards) and doesn't have money. So, the future victim goes to a Microsoft Gift Card Generator. After the fake code is generated, the scammer gives his robot the seat for a Human Vertification scam. Then, the robot is in charge until the user becomes a victim. Details NEVER give out your personal information when you're scammed. You should close the site IMMEDIATELY. Sometimes the website will tell the user to complete a survey to obtain their free gift cards. If the user fills in all the answers, it may say that they won, and then redirect them to a scam site to complete two surveys asking for your credit card number, your password, and bank account number. The scammers do this to hack user's accounts to give it to spammers like "Rebecca", "sexyBecca", or even "Isabella". After doing that fake surveys, they say that is the last short survey and the reward will be obtained afterward. After that fake survey, they may ask the user to install several apps and pay money for each one, like lie detectors, barcode scanners, fake internet, games, or even rogue antiviruses. Then after installing all four random apps, the user pays $400 and that site just goes away and finds more victims and steal all of the user's accounts. The site even comes back to the victim sometimes! Spam The spammers are multiple accounts by one scammer saying "This message is from a trusted sender and we are from the IRS." They are scammers, hackers, and fakers doing the best they could. They also say that they are close, but they are far away from the user's house. =Users = The users pretend to be female, but a scammer owns like 20 spam accounts. All of the scammers are male spammers; they are putting female names to trick people. They claim to date users, but, really, they kill their computers and even them sometimes. =Fake user names owned by Gift Card Rebel's website owner = #Rebecca #Laura #Sexybecca #Hotlaura #Isabella #Julia #Katrina #Anna #Diana #Charlotte #Sarah #Mia #Kate #Barbara #Ana #Sexyrebecca #Sexyfeetofdiana1961 #SexyMia #Dooshie #Adriana All of those names are owned by the owner of Gift Card Rebel to trick users in installing virus. Other scammers own a group of twenty different female usernames, but mostly the scammers are male. Information They ask for personal information to give it to spammers by asking about medical treatments, cars, cards, poker, credit, debit, and gift card numbers, check numbers, church addresses, home addresses, antiviruses (All of them give users fake options like ByteFence, Protegent, and SpySheriff. The last option is Neither. Bankruptcy The scammer asks for credit card, debit card, and gift card numbers, and they end up stealing it. Also, they ask for check numbers, and they use all of it, no matter what, to make their home look camouflaged. Then, users end up being poor because of spam and scam messages. Typosquatting Typosquatting are malicious websites that have URLs that are website URLs but with intentional typos to pray off of typos. The easiest ways to avoid these, is to simply pay attention to spelling. List of typosquatted websites #Google.com: Goggle.com, Googe.com, Foogle.com, Hoogle.com #Youtube.com: Yotube.com, Youtibe.com, Youtybe.com, Youthbe.com #Facebook.com: Faceboook.com, Facebok.com, Racebook.com, Dacebook.com Human Vertification Scams Human Verification Scams come from robots and can occur after other websites say that human verification has to be done manually. Most of these ask for confidential information like credit card numbers and end up taking the user's money on the internet. This sometimes done without the user's knowledge and nothing is given in return. This can be seen on websites with lots of spam advertisements. They come from robots because the scammer gives a robot a chance to scam people with a Human Vertification scam. Survey Scams Human Vertification scams say to do surveys asking for credit card numbers, fake cash delivery, and phone number and email/password. Sweepstakes Scams There are also sweepstakes scams, which also attempt to fool users into believing that they are real sweepstakes. =Must be 18 Scams = Sweepstakes scams say "Must be 18 for a $1,000 Walmart Gift Card!" That's a fake message asking for credit card numbers to steal money instead of giving money. Win free items scams Win free items scams are scams that tricks users into believing that they can win a free item. It can be found by advertisements online, mostly sites filled with advertisements. When the user clicks on one, the scam requires the user to give their credit card information, which when done, will steal the user's credit card information. MMO scams MMO scams are types of scams, it is unknown what was the first known MMO scam. Dating scams Dating scams are scams by people thousands of miles away saying only thousands of feet away. But there is nobody that thousands of feet around victim users. Then if users call them, it will be invalid. The second time, it is invalid, too. The third time, if the user is female, they will ask users for $10,000 or they will report police on the victims. Fake names #Rebecca #Laura #Sexybecca #Hotlaura #Isabella #Julia #Katrina #Anna #Diana #Charlotte #Sarah #Mia #Kate #Barbara #Ana #Sexyrebecca #Sexyfeetofdiana1961 #SexyMia #Dooshie #Adriana All of those names are owned by the owner of Gift Card Rebel to trick users in installing virus. Other scammers own a group of twenty different female usernames, but mostly the scammers are male. They claim to date users, but, they kill their computers and even them if they are men. So, even some scammers say: "Want to Gay Date?". But, the phone number is invalid until the third time. Cash scams These scammers offer users huge amounts of money (like $5,000,000), but they end up asking for credit card numbers and then stealing them. They say they will deliver cash to your home, but they will steal instead. Fake news scams There are many scams involving fake news sites. These below are the most common in Canada (as well as the other English-speaking Commonwealth realms: the UK, Australia, and New Zealand). Skin care fake news scam This is when a scammer creates a "skin care" product, then creates fake news sites that claim that a popular female celebrity or TV news anchor left (or was fired) from her job because she allegedly invented this skin care product. The scammer then puts links to this fake news article on advertising platforms such as Adsense, Outbrain, and Taboola. These fake news ads are displayed on millions of sites, ironically even including sites that fact-check fake news, such as Snopes, PolitiFact, and HoaxSlayer. If a reader takes the bait and signs up for the product, which most of the fake news articles claim is a "free trial", then they will get charged thousands of dollars (Canadian) on their credit card bill monthly, and the only way to stop the charges is to cancel your credit card. When the CBC investigated this in October 2017, the scammers sent a box containing a tube of "skin care serum" (probably a placebo) each month, again with no way to cancel, but when this was investigated by CTV in September 2018, the scammers didn't actually send any serum; they just charged a victim's credit card monthly, making them pay for receiving nothing. Weight loss fake news scam This works in the same way as the skin care scam, but instead of a wrinkle cream, the scammer advertises a dubious "weight-loss" product. The other details are the same (linked on large ad platforms, use of celebrities' likenesses without permission, claims to be a "free trial", monthly charges, etc.) Muscle-building fake news scam This is similar to the skincare and weightloss scams: the scammer creates a dubious muscle-building product, and then creates fake news sites that claim that a popular male athlete is under investigation by his regulatory body for using this product. These sites almost always copy the layout and logos from the real ESPN website; this is trademark infringement, and is illegal. Similar to the other fake news scams, the scammer then puts links to this fake news article on advertising platforms, and if a reader falls for the fake news and signs up for the product (which most of these articles claim is a "free trial"), then they will get charged thousands of dollars each month until they cancel their credit card. Casino fake news scam In this scam, the scammer sets up a rigged online casino, and then creates fake news sites that claim that this casino is helping Canadians (or Britons, Australians, New Zealanders, etc.) get rich quick. These sites copy the layout and logos from the sites of legitimate news organizations, such as CNN, CBC, and CNN; this is called "trademark infringement", and can get the scammers in massive legal trouble. More recently, at least in Canada, the articles have copied details from real news articles about legitimate Canadian government programs, and then make pretend claims that the government got the money to fund this program from their online casino. Similar to the other fake news scams, the scammer then puts links to this fake news article on advertising platforms, and if a reader falls for the fake news and signs up for the casino (which most of these articles claim that "you will always win with"), then they will find that the casino is rigged, and they will soon lose their monies. Lottery fake news scam The lottery scam says "Someone won the lottery!" But they stole so much money instead. They claim to give you unlimited chances, but they are scammers. They ask for credit card numbers after their numbers match in Block Puzzle Fishdom Bingo. Then, they become poor. Charity scams Some scammers like Swagbucks say to donate money, but that money never goes to charity. It goes to the scammer, and then the scammer is rich to camouflage his home. Category:Scam Category:Hacking Category:Insecurity Category:Fake Category:Trojan Category:Spam Category:Gift Card Scams